Total Drama in a nutshell
inspired by those skavex nutshell videos First generation (Island-World Tour) *Christmas McLean Deluxe: Yo, my name is Christmas McLean Deluxe and I'm a sadist who created a reality show where teenagers nearly kill eachother for a large sum of money. *Cork: I'm Cork and I'm a bossy nag who got eliminated due to Hare tampering with the votes. *Hare: I'm Hare and I'm a nerd who says "gosh" a lot. *LeShoe: I'm LeShoe and I was eliminated unfairly. *Jeff: I'm Jeff and I like to party. Bridge and I were eliminated in Action for making out too much. *Bridge: I'm Bridge and I'm a surfer chick who made out with Jeff in season 2 and got eliminated. *DJ('s Got Us Falling in Love Again by Usher): I'm DJ('s Got Us Falling in Love Again by Usher) and I love animals and my mom. In season 3 I accidentally hurt a bunch of animals due to an Egyptian curse. *No: I'm No and I'm a sarcastic teenage boy who likes reading and being a total douche. *Cat: I'm Cat and I have no personality aside from being Cat 2 White Edition's friend. *Cat 2 White Edition: I'm Cat 2 White Edition and I have no personality aside from being Cat's friend. *Lizard: I'm Lizard and I'm a batshit crazy and insane redhead who does all sorts of outlandish shit. *Feather: I'm Feather and I'm a bitch. *Lint: I'm Lint and I'm a dumb blonde stereotype who is Feather's friend. *Beef: I'm Beef and I'm a geek girl with a not-so-imaginary boyfriend. *Cod: I'm Cod and I'm another geek who likes Gwanda. *Durian: I'm Durian and I'm a rebel boy who is in a relationship with Cork. *Tie: I'm Tie and I'm a jock who sucks at sports. *Eve: I'm Eve and I'm a very angry teenager. I can't live without my mp3. *Gwanda: I'm Gwanda and I'm a goth girl who is in love with Trunk. *Trunk: I'm Trunk and I play the guitar. I'm also obsessed with the number 9. *Fart Joke: I'm Fart Joke and I like eating and having a good time. *Justin Bieber: Hi, I'm Justin Bieber and I'm hot. *Yeezy: I'm Yeezy and I'm a misogynistic homeschooled boy who has no social skills. *"Alejandro" by Lady Gaga (Bass Boosted Dubstep Remix): I'm "Alejandro" by Lady Gaga (Bass Boosted Dubstep Remix) and I'm a Spaniard who has managed to make a bunch of girls fall in love with me, only for me to eliminate them straight afterwards. *Sepia: I'm Sepia and I'm a Total Drama fangirl. I have a thing for Cod but he's creeped out by my stalker-ish actions. Second generation (Revenge of the Island-All Stars) *Mr. Offensive: Hi, I'm Mr. Offensive and I have an inaccurately-portrayed mental illness. I also am in love with Zoey 101. *Zoey 101: I'm Zoey 101 and I'm a Mary Sue who is in love with Mr. Offensive. I'm very dependent on him too. *Stencil: I'm Stencil and I'm a liar who never shuts the hell up about her fake ancestors. *Camera: I'm Camera and I'm a bubble boy who somehow made it to the finale. *Thunder: I'm Thunder and I'm an obnoxious athlete who puts "sha" at the beginning of his sentences. *Joe from Family Guy: I'm Joe from Family Guy and I'm an angry athlete. Thunder thinks I'm a dude. *Dank: I'm Dank and I'm a creepy girl who reads auras. *Scotch Tape: I'm Scotch Tape and I'm a loser who lives on a farm and is a douche. *Tan in a Can: I'm Tan in a Can and I'm very protective of my hair. *Paris Hilton: I'm Paris Hilton and I'm a girl with an intense desire for fame. I became Christmas' intern for a bit, and now I'm a mutant creature. *Seth Rogen: I'm Seth Rogen and I'm a useless sack of lard who plays video games. *Bee Movie: ... *Broke: I'm Broke and I'm Large and in Charge. Large and in Charge. Large and in Ch Third generation (Pahkitew) *Ammo: I'm Ammo and I'm a bitch to my twin sister, Samba. *Beard: (random sound effects) *Leonardo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: I'm Leonardo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and I'm a LARPer who thinks he is an actual wizard. *Flour: I'm Flour and I'm a pageant queen who hates Elbow and can eat anything ever. *Elbow: I'm Elbow and I'm a princess who likes to sing. I'm very naive and positive to boot. *Samba: I'm Samba and I'm Ammo's twin sister. I'm the victim of her constant insults. *Jazz: I'm Jazz and I'm a very tall Australian lady who knows a lot about the art of survival. *Rod: I'm Rod and I think that every girl who looks at me is my girlfriend. *Gopher: I'm Gopher and I'm a Christmas McLean Deluxe fanboy. I try to take over his job as the host of this hellshow later on. *Ska: I'm Ska and I'm an aspiring Olympian with an annoying voice who is very competitive. i'M REALLY GONNA MISS MY BOYFRIEND KEITH! *David: I'm David and I'm a germaphobe loser who turns into a huge incel later on. *Shaun of the Dead: I'm Shaun of the Dead and I have a zombie phobia which is way too out of hand. Seriously, the zombies are real and they're out there. They're gonna eat your brains and do Fortnite dances on your corpse. *Mix: I'm Mix and I'm a loser who thinks he's evil. *Scar: I'm Scar and I'm a braniac who is more evil than Mix. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Shitposting Category:Total Drama Category:Things in Nutshells